


Frustration

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annoyance, Barry Works Too Much, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 times Barry had to cut his time with Len to fight a criminal and the one time Len is the criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

1.

Leonard waited in the cafe across from Central City police department. He observed the people passing by as he waited for Barry, taking a sip from the to-go coffee cup he held. His eyes focused on the precinct doors when he saw Barry walking across the street.

Barry wore a bright smile as he pulled Len into a crushing hug. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever. 

“Well I have been in hiding.” Len replied with a shrug. He offered Barry the cup in his hand and smiled lightly when Barry took it and had a couple sips. 

“Looks like Captain Cold, is pushing for some warmth today.” Barry ginned. “No parka?” 

Len gave Barry a judging look, but didn’t answer. 

Barry lightly smacked Len’s shoulder. “Come on where is it?” 

“It’s safely hanged in our shared closet at home, Barry.” Len said as he took Barry’s hand and led them down the street. 

“Where are we going?” Barry asked sipping the coffee again before handing it back to Len. 

Len stopped and turned to kiss Barry. He deepened it almost immediately as Barry gripped Len’s forearms. Len pulled away with a smirk at Barry’s frown. 

“We have a cup of coffee right here, but you’d rather steal it straight from my mouth?” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s sweeter that way.” Len shrugged. proceeding to take a sip from the coffee cup..

Barry shook his head before pulling Len back into a softer kiss. “I love you.” he whispered.

Len’s face turned softer as he pulled Barry into a tight hug. He stared into Barry’s eyes, their foreheads pressed together thanks to his hand holding Barry in place. Barry looked hopeful before closing his eyes and moving his head to the side to press their faces together instead. 

“I love you, too” Len said finally in a rough voice. 

Barry’s eyes widened before his face turned into a smile. He knew Len loved him and while Len rarely repeated it back to him, it was still nice to hear. 

 

Len was about to kiss him when they heard a loud ring. Barry pulled out his phone. He showed it the flashing red alert with a thunderbolt symbol on the caller ID. Len sighed.

“Sorry, Len. I know we had plans, but I have to go.” Barry said pecking him on the lips. 

Len kissed him back just as quickly before he was left in the dust as Barry zoomed toward S.T.A.R Labs. 

2\. 

Barry speed jumped on the couch and landed on Len with a thump. He was so excited that the movie day that had taken him weeks for Len to agree to was here. He had the whole line up ready in the DVD player. Plus, he had everything set up with the works. Candy, popcorn, hot dogs, and more. of course Barry would probably be the one to eat most of it, he knew Len was appreciative. 

“Look what I got you!” Barry said from his place in Len’s lap. 

Barry held up a big box of Sno-caps proudly. He grinned when Len fell into deep laughter. He took the box with a ‘thank you’ before rubbing the top of Barry’s head.

“I think you provide me with more of the Cold persona than I do myself nowadays.” Len said. 

“I mean I am your number one fan after all.” Barry said sitting up and straddling Len’s lap. “Right?” he asked innocently and with big eyes.

Len groaned. “I hate when you pull this, Barry.” 

Barry smirked as he pulled Len into a chaste kiss. He climbed off Len to get the popcorn from the microwave. He returned with the biggest bowl he could find and dumped the popcorn in. Len helped Barry rearrange all the food on the table so it could fit. 

“And you’re sure, Joe’s not going to be home?” Len asked. 

“Yeah, he’s working late today.” Barry said. 

“I don’t even know why we couldn’t watch these in our apartment.” Len said. 

“Because Joe has surround sound!” Barry said as if it was obvious. 

Len leaned back against the front of the couch as Barry moved to sit next to him. They settled themselves with blankets and pillows as Barry cuddled into Len’s side, one hand on his chest. Len wrapped a hand around Barry’s shoulder as Barry hit play on the TV remote. 

Len face palmed when the ‘Circle of Life’ echoed on the surround sound in the room. Len smacked Len’s chest. 

“Really, Barry?”

“Shh! It’s the best part!” Barry said. 

Len shook his head moving to brush his thumb against Barry’s bottom lip. Barry caught it in his mouth and sucked on it lightly before moving to pull Len’s hand back to his shoulder. Len sighed, preparing himself for the rest of the night. 

They made it half way through Ice Age before Barry had to speed off to S.T.A.R Labs because of a meta. Len was annoyed, but he felt even worse when Barry gave him the saddest look he’d ever seen before having to take off. 

“Might as well finish what the kid had planned.” he said as he tore open the box of Sno-Caps

3.

Len had Barry pinned down to the couch in the apartment. They hadn’t been able to have some alone time let alone sexy times in weeks. Barry was always busy with Flash work while Len was off doing some other things at one time or another for that new team of his. 

He currently had Barry sucking on his fingers as he ravished Barry’s shirtless chest. He held Barry from trying to buck into him. Len felt Barry bite on his fingers, so he moved to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. Len’s hands gravitated over Barry’s navel. He felt Barry’s full bodied shiver. He could tell Barry was on edge. His Flash powers had started seeping out and he felt like he was vibrating slightly. 

Len smirked at Barry as he sucked a bruise onto his neck. Len jumped slightly when Barry’s hand moved to pinch his nipples under his shirt. But he retaliated by biting lightly on Barry’s shoulder. Barry arched his back in a groan, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Len stroked Barry’s face lovingly “You look so hot like this, Barry.” 

Barry groaned again as his eyes snapped open. Len was using his deep Captain Cold voice. It always sent shivers down his spine whenever Len used it. Not to mention it turned him on ins seconds. Barry pushed himself up and kissed Len. They made out as Len continued to trace Barry’s body with his hands.  
He smirked at Barry’s yelp when he pinched his ass. Barry glared but immediately kissed Len again to start sucking on his bottom lip. 

Len pushed Barry away lightly. “I love you, Barry Allen.”

Barry smiled. “Is this a marriage proposal, Len?” 

“You little brat.” Len retorted as he pushed Barry off the couch. 

Barry landed with a thump. “Was that a yes?” Barry joked as he stood up. 

He pushed against Len’s shoulders sit him down on the couch before he straddled him. He gave Len a meaningful stare before kissing him again. 

“I love you too, Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold.” Barry said.

Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist as they continued to kiss each other. Barry finally got Len’s shirt as they literally fought for dominance. Len flipped barry onto the floor as he hurried to pull off Barry’s button down completely. Barry smacked Len’s hands away as he pushed them up to kneel. His hands immediately fell to Len’s pants to unbutton them while they kissed. Len groaned as Barry purposefully felt him up through his pants before unbuttoning his pants completely. 

Len grabbed Barry's hands before he could go any further, and brought them to his lips. He kissed every tip of his fingers. Taking a few seconds to lightly suck on every other finger. 

"Len, I don't know how you can make that so sexy." Barry breathed. 

Len chuckled. "You make your everyday moments just as sexy, Barry. Half the time I can't keep my hands off you." He kissed the palm of Barry's hand before letting them fall into Barry's lap. 

He dragged his hands down Barry's torso slowly as Barry took in every movement. Barry held his breath when Len flicked open the button of his jeans. His eyes traveled up to Len's face as Len moved to pull out Barry's cock from the confines of his pants.

Len had barely grazed Barry's penis when Barry's cell phone went off.

Len grunted in annoyance as Barry re-buttoned his jeans, picked up his shirt and zoomed out of the apartment. 

4\. 

Heavy bed creaking and Barry’s whispered moans filled the room as he rode Len. He gasped every time Len hit his prostate, but whined whenever Len would purposely miss to tease him. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Barry.” Len said as Barry rode him mercilessly. 

Barry flushed as he changed from an thrusting motion to a rolling motion. He grinned when Len groaned loudly. He felt Len grab his cock and gasped as he stroked him tightly, but not enough to hurt. 

Their sweaty bodies moved in motion with each other as Barry came in Len’s hand. Barry stopped as Len kept thrusting into him shallowly. Barry leaned down to kiss Len, Len still inside him, as they waited for him to recuperate. Barry groaned loudly as Len pulled him flush against his body and reached a hand around them to tease Barry’s stretched hole. 

Barry jerked as Len pressed the tip of his finger into Barry’s hole. Barry squeezed his eyes shut as Len lightly tried stretching the hole around his dick. Barry let Len work until it became too much. He reached behind himself and lightly grasped at Len’s wrist, shaking his head.

“It’s too much.” He breathed as Len removed the two fingers he’d managed to fit in next to his cock. 

Len kissed at Barry’s neck to soothe him, and tried not to shift in Barry too much. When Barry caught his breath and began moving on Len’s dick again, Len flipped them. He hooked his arms around Barry’s legs and spread them wide before beginning to pound relentlessly into Barry. Barry’s moans grew from slow and long to fast and high pitched as Len kept fucking him harder and harder. 

His pleads for more came out stuttered as his body tightened in Len’s arms. Barry’s arms covered his face in frustration at how much pleasure he felt as Len continued thrusting and thrusting. Len continued his fast and hard rhythm until Barry’s cock grew to full hardness. Barry mewled as he reached the edge of his orgasm before Len stopped his thrusting completely and pulled out. Len tugged once at Barry’s cock before Barry came for the second time with a high pitched cry. Len slowly let Barry’s legs down and closed them.

Barry winced when Len pulled out. He didn’t expect to feel so empty so soon after being fucked so hard. He whimpered as he tried to pull Len back but Len held him down on the bed. Len wiped at the sweat on Barry’s face. Len shook his head as he moved to peck at Barry’s lips. He moved to spoon Barry, his hardness pressing against Barry’s back. 

“Why didn’t you finish?” Barry asked as he turned in Len’s arms. 

Len smirked. “Don’t think I’m done yet. I just wanted to give you a breather.” 

Barry frowned, but lifted his hands to play with Len’s nipples. He flicked at them lazily as Len hissed. Barry smirked as he moved to suck one into his mouth. 

“You’re so insatiable, Barry, seriously.” Len said as he groaned softly. 

Barry swirled his tongue around the nipple and nipped at it lightly. “Pretty sure it’s the Flash powers to be honest. I never had this much sex drive before it.” 

They laid in each others arms whispering sweet nothings to each other. Well, mostly Barry was. Len was whispering his dirty thoughts on what he was going to do to Barry. 

Soon, Barry got tired and moved to straddle Len. He steadied himself as he took Len’s cock into his hand and dropped down onto it without warning. Len grabbed at the sheets tightly as Barry cried out. 

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Len growled out as Barry whimpered. 

“It didn’t hurt. At least not that much.” Barry said as he started bouncing slowly on Len’s cock again. 

He sped up the past and soon he had one hand on Len’s abdomen for leverage as he fucked himself quickly using his Flash speed. The bed rocked and slammed against the wall loudly as Barry moved on Len’s cock. Len groaned loudly at Barry’s fast speed. It felt like Barry was vibrating on him. 

Barry could feel his third climax so close to the surface, but broke out of his pace when his phone signaled the need of Flash. Barry yelled in frustration as he speed cleaned himself and was out the door. Len still bucked his hips and his cock stood at full hardness by the time he noticed Barry was gone. 

Len growled as he gripped his cock and finished himself.

+1

Barry had sped home after work. He had to pick up something from Joe before he could head to his apartment to spend time with Len. he knew Len has been frustrated the past few weeks. it seemed like the Central City crime lords just did not want Barry to spend time with his boyfriend at all. It was becoming aggravating. All he wanted to do was curl up with Len all day, but he couldn’t even do that nowadays.

He grabbed what he needed from Joe and sped over to his apartment. Len said he had a surprise for him, and he couldn’t wait to see what was in store. Barry opened their apartment door excitedly, but frowned when no one was there. He walked in confusedly as he searched the apartment for Len. 

“Len?” Barry called. “Len, are you here?” 

He walked into their room to find the TV on on some popular news channel. Barry ignored the TV caster as he removed his clothes to put on more comfortable ones. He froze when he heard a familiar voice on the screen and face palmed. 

“If I can’t have the Flash, then no one will! You mess with Cold and you get ice.” Len yelled dramatically as he proceeded to fire the cold gun at a random tree in the vicinity. 

Barry face palmed as he watched Len’s antics on TV. He raced to S.T.A.R Labs to get on his Flash suit before racing to the front of the Central City police department. He aimed Len’s gun elsewhere as he pulled Len into a kiss. 

Len shot at a random mailbox before pulling Barry closer to him and deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist as Barry slithered his hands around his neck. 

“That gun better not shoot me.” Barry said as he pulled away for a split second before kissing Len again. 

He felt Len grab his ass tightly through his uniform as Len hoisted Barry up to wrap his legs around Len’s waist. Len carried Barry and pushed him against the tree that he froze. Barry shivered as he felt a slight draft through his Flash suit, but smiled into the kiss. 

“Knew I would get to have some alone time with you.” Len smirked. 

“I think all of Central City knows not to mess with you now.” Barry laughed. 

“Good.” Len said as he kissed Barry hard. 

“Love you,” Barry said breathlessly when Len finally let him down.

Needless to say, the news stories of Flash being in a relationship with Captain Cold were amusing, interesting, and relieving all at the same time.


End file.
